


Bedtime Stories

by gatcombepark



Series: Fertility Treatment AU [5]
Category: British Royal Family
Genre: F/M, fertility treatment AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-07
Updated: 2014-08-07
Packaged: 2018-02-12 03:51:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2094615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gatcombepark/pseuds/gatcombepark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The baby won't calm down and let his mother sleep, so Tim tells him a story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bedtime Stories

For heavens sake, he would not _stop_ moving. It was 12 AM and Anne would normally be asleep by now, but tonight the baby had other plans. She was 28 weeks along now and oh how this little baby could move. Recently he had decided to do his acrobatics before bed, but tonight he was particularly hyper.

_'Maybe I shouldn't have eaten those Malteasers after dinner,'_ Anne thought to herself as she adjusted the bed spread.

Tim laid beside her, already asleep, but if she kept squirming like this he'd be wide awake soon as well. Anne ran her hand soothingly over the area where the baby was kicking, hoping it would calm him, but obviously it wasn't working. She sat up a little higher in bed as she heard the distinctive click of their bed side lamp.

Tim leaned up on his elbow watching her, "I take it you're having trouble sleeping?" 

"Yes, he's in full swing tonight," Anne sighed with an exhausted groan.

Tim shuffled closer her to her, placing his hand on her stomach and feeling the baby kick harshly against his palm. He was definitely wide awake, Tim couldn't help but chuckle lightly.

"Oh don't you go laughing, this isn't funny right now; I need sleep!" Anne poked her husband, a little annoyed.

Tim just gave her a smile as he brought himself down level with her midsection. The bed spread now moved out of the way, he pulled her night shirt up just below her breast as he caressed her stomach softly. 

"Mmhmm, yes I understand... of course I'll tell her."

Anne raised an eyebrow at her husband as she watched him with his ear pressed firmly against her stomach.

"He says mummy  _really_ shouldn't have eaten that second pack of Malteasers after dinner," Tim said with a wink.

"Sure he did," Anne said with a glare, trying and failing to fight a smile. 

Tim kissed her stomach a few times before pressing his ear back to her again, "Mmhmm, he also says he wants a bedtime story."

Anne couldn't help it now, she had to laugh; Tim was being too adorable. 

Tim grabbed hold of her hand, lacing their fingers together and lovingly squeezing her hand, "And I just happen to know the best story to tell."

"Oh, you do?" Anne asked.

"Yes, yes I do," Tim said, wrapping his free arm around her midsection and leaning his face against her stomach as he began his story.

"Once upon a time, long long ago there was a Princess; and a beautiful,  _gorgeous_ Princess she was. So one day while he was working in the palace, a young sailor met this beautiful Princess; and it was love at first sight. She was everything he'd ever wanted, she was smart, funny, and loved the ocean and sailing just as much as him. But the Princess was heartbroken and she needed a friend, and a friend he would be. As time went on they grew closer and closer, and the young sailor knew for sure he was wholeheartedly in love with this wonderful Princess. They were both in love with each other, but they knew that their situation wasn't ideal and they were okay with that. They knew that in their hearts they loved each other and she was  _his_ Princess and he was  _her_ sailor."

Anne watched as Tim told the story, her hand still holding tight to his with a smile on her face and the feeling of happy tears stinging her eyes.

"But one day, just when they thought that things weren't ever going to look up, the Princess's mother, the regal fair Queen, granted them her acceptance and they were allowed to marry. Once they were married they were the happiest they'd ever been, because they were finally with the person they truly belonged with-"

Tim paused to look up at Anne with a smile of his own, "And till this day they still live  _happily ever after._ "

Anne wiped away her tears with her free hand while pulling him up to her for kiss.

"I love you so much," she said with a small sniffle.

"And I love you too, _my_ Princess," Tim smiled, kissing away the tears on her cheek.

Anne rubbed her hand over her stomach slowly, "Well he's definitely asleep now."

"Of course he is, because daddy tells the best bedtime stories."

Anne giggled as they settled down in bed, both cuddling up together and ready for a goodnight's sleep.

"Goodnight,  _my_ sailor."


End file.
